cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Jones
Taylor Jones (born April 20th 1994), is a professional wrestler currently signed to CWL where she performs on the Vindication brand. Early Career Jones began training with the Dropkixx Wrestling Academy in May 2007 and then later under the Total Aggression Wrestling (TAW) Academy in July 2009, before making her debut 2 years later for TAW. Over the next 6 years, Jones would wrestle for numerous wrestling promotions in Scotland and Germany, such as Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) and Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw), as well as a few matches in Japan for wrestling promotion World Wonder Ring Stardom. CWL In 2017, Jones signed with the Created Wrestlers League (CWL) and debuted in Week 6, defeating Viper. Early CWL Jones would be eliminated by Viper the next week in a #1 Contenders 8-Woman Battle Royal for the Women's Championship and then faced the team of Carolyn Hale and Dre Wilson on the pre-show of Shadowbanned in a losing effort with tag partner Masca Malandra. Jones defeated Dre Wilson in a singles match 2 weeks later to qualify for the Women's Ladder match at Gold in the Bank, which Viper would go on to win. Feud with Yuri York and Dre Wilson At American Cakeday, Yuri York issued an open challenge in response to her recent losing streak, which Jones accepted and won; this prompted Dre Wilson to attempt to take Yuri York under her wing, despite York being a friend of Jones, only to also be defeated by Jones on Week 21. Jones was then drafted to Nemesis along with Dre Wilson, whom managed to get Jones booked in a handicap match against herself and Yuri York for Midsummer Mayhem; Yuri York betrayed Jones and pinned her in the match, making Dre Wilson the #1 Contender to the Nemesis Women's Championship. Following this, Jones took a brief hiatus from CWL, returning in Week 32, as the manager of Nemesis Women's Champion Dre Wilson; Dre Wilson lost a non-title match to Andrea Hudson, and afterwards Jones betrayed Wilson to reveal that she had never been her ally. Feud with Annie Thunder Jones then attempted to become #1 Contender to Wilson's Nemesis Women's Championship, but was defeated in a Triple Threat #1 Contenders match between herself, Andrea Hudson and Annie Thunder, with Annie Thunder pinning Jones. Taylor Jones then went on to defeat The Witch Doctor in Week 36 before, a week later, challenging the new Nemesis Women's Champion Annie Thunder to a championship match at Battle Lines, to which Annie Thunder did not respond. Taylor Jones then defeated former enemy Dre Wilson in Week 38, prompting the then general manager Grigore Bogard to name Taylor Jones as #1 Contender for Battle Lines himself. At Battle Lines, Taylor Jones defeated Annie Thunder for the Nemesis Women's Championship, making this her first ever championship in her career, with the match being voted as the best match of that month by the CWL fans. Feud with Alex Steel and Injury After Jones successfully defended her new Nemesis Women's Championship on the pre-show at A.M.A, she was attacked by her then ally Alex Steel, whom delivered a Cradle Piledriver to Jones on top of the Nemesis Women's Championship and established herself as a heel in the process. Afterwards, Jones was challenged to a Champion vs. Champion non-title match at Supremacy by the then Vindication Women's Champion Davina Rose, which Jones, despite having her physical health called into question, accepted and won. However, later that night, in the venue's parking lot, Jones was again assaulted by Alex Steel and was hospitalised with a grade 2 concussion and several broken bones. Faced with the options of either defending the Nemesis Women's Championship whilst injured or being stripped of the championship due to being unable to defend it, Jones defended the Nemesis Women's Championship against Alex Steel in a losing effort on Week 52 on Nemesis. After the match, Alex Steel attempted to continue attacking Taylor Jones, only to be stopped by Annie Thunder, whom established herself as a babyface in the process; however, in spite of this, Taylor Jones would still be out for over 2 months. Return to Vindication and Feud with Julie Storm and Sarah LeBlanc On week 62, Taylor Jones returned under the Vindication brand in a losing effort to Luna Morales, beginning a short losing streak, during which Taylor Jones lost three consecutive matches; during this time, she began dating Vindication Heavyweight Champion Nightmare. This losing streak came to an end on Week 68 of Vindication, when Jones defeated Evelynn Diamond in a singles match, however, she was then attacked by a masked figure after the match with a Singapore cane. On week 69, it was announced that Julie Storm was the masked figure and Jones promptly defeated her in a singles match. However, after the match, Storm asserted that she was not the masked figure whom attacked Jones in an interview, citing a lack of motive, as herself and Jones had never interacted in the past. Jones and Storm would be forcibly paired up in a tag team tournament designed to set up a match to crown the inaugural Openweight Championship, losing in the first round to the team of Annie Thunder and Davina Rose. Following this, Jones and Storm argued backstage on Vindication the next week, immediately after which, Jones was attacked by the masked attacker, seemingly proving Storm's defence. After Storm was attacked by the masked attacker on Week 78, Jones challenged said masked attacker to a match at Global Warning, which she won and afterwards unmasked the attacker to reveal Julie Storm. After some confusion, a second attacker assaulted Taylor Jones wearing the same attire as Storm to reveal that they had been working together the whole time to trick Jones. This second attacker was later named as Sarah LeBlanc, whom formed an alliance with Storm and defeated the team of Jones and Scout Mackenzie on 83 of Vindication. Jones then challenged and organised a singles match between herself and LeBlanc at Midsummer Mayhem, which Jones won. Feud with Tifanie Quinn After her feud with LeBlanc ended, Tifanie Quinn challenged Jones to a match but received no reply or acknowledgement, driving her to continuously harass Jones on Twitter, specifically bringing up a match from Week 66 of Vindication, in which Quinn pinned Jones during a tag team match. On Week 88, Tifanie Quinn won a multi-woman elimination match, also featuring Jones, to become #1 Contender to the Vindication Women's Championship, after which Jones blocked Quinn on Twitter, and Quinn would go on to lose in a triple threat match for the championship also involving Annie Thunder and Evie Rush. Quinn would then blame Jones for her loss, claiming to have wanted to be friends with Jones but that the rejection had gotten to her and threatened revenge, which she followed up on with an attack on Jones on Week 93. Jones admitted to being childish and unblocked Quinn, but still had the Board of Directors set up a match between the two at Karmageddon, which Jones won. Championship Endeavours Jones would go on to challenge Scout Mackenzie for the CWL Openweight Championship at Battle Lines, but would lose to Olivia Mistral on Week 98. Despite this loss, Scout Mackenzie accepted Jones' challenge for Battle Lines due to her decisive victory over Mistral not long prior. Notable Achievements CWL * Nemesis Women's Champion (1 time) * CWL Match of the Month (Month 8) vs. Annie Thunder at Battle Lines In Wrestling Finishing moves * Sticks and Jones Will Break Your Bones/Sticks and Jones (Springboard Shooting Star Press) (2012 - Present) * 450 Splash (2017 - Present) Signature moves * Reverse Frankensteiner (2013 - Present) * Wrist Lock Springboard Frankensteiner (2015 - 2018) * Snapmare into Spinning Roundhouse Kick (2018 - Present) Nicknames * Thug Jones Wrestlers managed * Dre Wilson Entrance themes * "Fight" by All Good Things (Instrumental) * "In This Moment" by Highway Saints (CWL)